Feeding
by dorimingu0
Summary: The whole feeding thing is new to both Fai and Kurogane, and has some unexpected results. Or perhaps it simply served as a catalyst for what was there all along.


The feedings started out rather awkwardly. Kurogane would slice open his arm, and then threaten Fai until he drank. Fai would reluctantly surrender to Kurogane's demands. Eventually they declared a silent truce. Kurogane would not bully Fai, and Fai would drink without argument.

The feedings became more routine, but still, they always took place in private. Neither was sure why this was necessary, but both of them felt a bit self-conscious about the whole situation, and did not think it was something that the kids needed to witness.

Then, Fai became uncomfortable by the number of scabs and scars on Kurogane's arm. Soon there would be no place left unmarked on the smooth, dark skin. Figuring that a thousand years of vampire lore must have some significance, Kurogane agreed to allow Fai to feed from his neck. However, he was not too keen on the idea of slicing open his own throat. Fai offered to use his fangs to pierce the skin and draw the blood. They discovered that this was a good method because the puncture wounds healed quickly and barely left a mark. Perhaps the fangs produced an enzyme that promoted healing. Whatever the reason, this became the preferred method of feeding.

During the feedings, Kurogane would find himself becoming very relaxed. His tense muscles would loosen, and he could feel a pleasurable sensation throughout his whole body. The feel of Fai's warm breath on his neck would send shivers through his body, and his mind would drift off into a state of bliss. It was possible that this was another vampire skill; a charm to keep their victims complacent. Even if he tried to resist, Kurogane would always succumb to the pleasure. A few times he even caught himself gently stroking Fai's hair. Whenever this happened, he would quickly pull his hand away, and his body would go rigid. This usually caused the feeding to be cut short, leaving Fai to wonder if he had somehow done something wrong and hurt Kurogane.

Without meaning to, Kurogane began to look forward to the feedings. It was almost as if he were becoming addicted. Even when he wasn't feeding Fai, he would catch himself staring at the mage during the day, watching how his body moved. The sound of his voice would cause his head to turn, and the slightest touch from Fai's hand would make his heart race. Kurogane tried unsuccessfully to withstand these urges. He managed to convince himself it was just some kind of vampire trick, and it was all Fai's fault that he felt this way.

At least he was confident that he had been able to hide these feelings. That was until he began to get erections during feedings. The first time it happened Kurogane had been in his happy place, peacefully letting his mind wander. Unconsciously he began to fantasize. He and the mage were locked in an embrace, hands running over each other's bare skin. He could feel the heat of Fai's body pressed against his own, which only served to fuel his imagination. As soon as he sensed his arousal, his eyes popped wide open, and he jumped up, tearing himself away from Fai. Without a word, he bolted from the room, and took refuge in the bathroom until he was able to calm himself down.

Later on, when he eventually emerged, he was unable to look at the mage. When he finally glanced at him, the look of hurt and confusion on Fai's face was more than he could stand. He apologized, making up a story of how he suddenly felt sick. Fai accepted this explanation and the apology only because he knew that Kurogane would offer him nothing more even if pressed.

Subsequent feedings frequently ended abruptly, with Kurogane excusing himself to the bathroom. Finally, Fai could take it no longer. "Wait!" he pleaded. He jumped up and went after Kurogane, grabbing at the back of his shirt. Kurogane stopped, but did not turn around. Still grasping his shirt, Fai rested his head against Kurogane's back. "What have I done? Did I hurt you? Does feeding me sicken you? Do you regret your decision to be my prey?"

At this, Kurogane whirled around to face Fai, mindless of the awkward condition which caused him to walk away in the first place. "Of course not!" he insisted. "Don't be an idiot!" He glared down into the glistening blue eye of the mage.

"Then why?" asked Fai. "Why do you always run away? Why do you avoid me? I know I don't deserve all that you do for me, but I would do anything within my power to repay you."

"Don't be ridiculous!" growled Kurogane. "You don't owe me anything. You didn't ask for this. It was all my own selfish decision."

"Then, is this the reason?" Fai placed his hand over the bulge in Kurogane's pants causing him to flinch and step backward suddenly. "It's okay," Fai assured him. "I have the same problem." He took Kurogane's hand and placed it over his own swollen crotch. Kurogane's eyes went wide.

"Whenever I feed," Fai confessed, "you overwhelm me. All of my senses are aroused; the taste of your blood, the scent and touch of your skin, the sound of your beating heart. I become euphoric, and long to consume you entirely. Even when I am not feeding, just the sight of you gives me a thrill. I have tried to suppress these emotions, but I can no longer bear it. When you suddenly leave like that, it feels like you are ripping out a part of me and taking it with you. I feel empty when you are not there. I don't know what to do anymore." Fai let go of Kurogane, and took a step back. He looked down at the floor and steeled himself for the blow he was sure would come.

Instead, Kurogane grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, up against the wall. When Fai looked up in surprise, Kurogane pressed his lips down upon him. Fai's lips parted in his shock, and allowed Kurogane to deepen the kiss. His knee pushed between Fai's legs, and this thigh rubbed against the mage's erection. As if his emotional floodgates had opened, Fai threw his arms around Kurogane, and eagerly returned the kiss.

Eventually, his hands worked their way down to Kurogane's pants, and deftly opened the front. His hand slid down inside as Kurogane nibbled on his ear, and placed tender kisses on his neck that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Releasing Kurogane's penis from the constraining clothes, Fai took the ninja's member in his hand as he dropped to his knees. He ran his tongue up its length, and teased the head before wrapping his lips around it, and slowly engulfing it to the hilt.

Kurogane reached out with one arm to steady himself against the wall. His other hand entwined in Fai's soft blonde hair. He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing, the speed of which was increasing rapidly. His head spun as the mage continued to pleasure him. He knew that if this went on much longer, he would come. With much effort, he placed his hands on Fai's shoulders, and pushed him back. Fai looked up with a worried expression as Kurogane sank to his knees.

Fai's concern was soon alleviated as Kurogane once again placed a forceful kiss on his lips. He fumbled with Fai's belt, and soon had the mage's stiff shaft firmly in his grip. He began to fondle it as he continued kiss the mage. He pressed his body closer so that he could take both of their cocks into his large hand, and stroke them as one. Fai's moans and muffled cries only heightened Kurogane's pleasure. It was not long before he brought them both to their climax, semen mingling as it shot into the air.

Fai collapsed into Kurogane's strong arms, where he lay panting in a state of sheer joy, which was a first for him. He never imagined that he could feel so good. "Thank you," he whispered breathlessly.

"For what?" asked Kurogane. He sat on the floor, with the Fai in his arms, his face buried in the mage's hair so he could smell his scent. "You weren't the only one enjoying yourself you know." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"I know. Thank you for letting me make you happy, and making me happy in return." Fai smiled what Kurogane was sure was the first genuine smile he had ever seen from the mage.

"In that case, you're welcome," answered Kurogane. "It was my pleasure."

oOoOo

**A/N: **I always wonder what first encounters would be like. This is how I would imagine things might develop. You could consider it a lemony sequel to my fanfic _Lost and Found_ on my dreaming0 account.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fai or Kurogane. I just wish I did. They really belong to Clamp, and I just borrow them to have fun.


End file.
